oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Weirdos Cutscene
Abe has released the trapped spirits in both vaults in Necrum, he enters a dark room and the door shuts behind him, Abe looks behind him and torches light up on either side of it, Abe turns around and sees the Three Weirdos, he is understandably nervous at seeing three dead Mudokons. Weirdo #1: "Abe, you made it." Abe: Guys..."Weirdos, whatever you are, did you know that the Glukkons are using your bones to make SoulStorm Brew?" Weirdo #2: "Of course we knew, that's why we need you." Abe: "What could I do?!" Weirdo #2: "You shut down RuptureFarms, you can shut down the Brewery too!" Abe: "You want me to shut down SoulStorm Brewery?! Okay...I'm afraid." Weirdo #1: "Don't worry, we can give you powers." Weirdo #2: "Yeah, spirit powers." Weirdo #3: "Yeah!" Abe: '''Are you sure about... Abe is struck by electricity, this time on his chest, it makes him hover above the ground as if the lightning is holding him up, he is screaming in pain while this is happening. We see a silent montage of Abe's Oddysee cutscenes while Abe is speaking of the experience. '''Abe: "I've been through this before, back when I got the power to shut down RuptureFarms, to the Paramonia transition FMV that's when I first saw the creatures of Oddworld as they used to be before we chopped them into Tasty Treats, we had forgotton our past and now it was costing us our future..." A Mudokon is queueing up to a desk with a Glukkon and a Slig, one Mudokon steps forward. Abe: "...and even our souls." Slig: "Come on up!" Glukkon: "New and Improved!" The Slig puts a bottle of Soulstorm Brew on the desk in front of the Mudokon Mudokon: "Well...what is it?" Glukkon: "'''Don't think - DRINK!" The Mudokon is thinking about it '''Glukkon: "Aw, come on, DO IT!" Mudokon: "err..okay." The Mudokon drinks the Brew, puts down the empty bottle and burps Abe: "At first, the Glukkons gave the Brew away..." Mudokon: "'''Ooh, tasty!" Sometime later, many Mudokons were suffering from withdrawl, the Brew is addictive, they all keep saying "more Brew". The Slig near the Glukkon holds up a bottle. '''Abe: "...but once the Mudokons started drinking it, they couldn't stop. Then those Glukkons told them that if they wanted to work, they could have all the Brew they wanted." Slig: "Sorry, only if you got a job." Abe: "They fell for it." The Mudokons walk towards a door with a sign saying "Help Wanted" with a Slig next to it. Slig Guard: "Step right up." The Slig knocks the Mudokon unconscious with one strike of his rifle butt. Slig Guard: (looks at the camera, and gives a thumbs up) "I love this job, ha ha!!! Step right up." He repeats the process with each Mudokon, we then find out that they are in a makeshift holding cell with bars, they want to escape, but know they can't as the Glukkons have the brew and they want it. Abe: "So now',' the Weirdos want me to destroy the Brewery, but I gotta save the Mudokons there first...! The electricity stops and Abe is dropped to the ground and he realizes that he has been given a chest scar. Abe: "And I just got the power to heal Mudokons sick from brew." Trivia * In Abe's Exoddus: The Movie version of this scene, the Slig says "hallelujah" instead of "I love this job!". Category:Cutscenes Category:Abe's Exoddus Category:Abe's Exoddus Cutscene Transcripts Category:Abe's Exoddus Cutscenes